<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Count On Me by lonely_traveler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416444">Count On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_traveler/pseuds/lonely_traveler'>lonely_traveler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tension, hopefully they'll get together, i rewatched iron man 2 and this hit me, idk what this is, lol, slightly (read: very) unrealistic trust &amp; relationship development, whether they do or not remains to be seen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_traveler/pseuds/lonely_traveler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"My bond is with the people, and I will serve this great nation at the pleasure of myself. If there's one thing I've proven it's that you can count on me to pleasure myself."</p><p>Or,</p><p>Anthony Edward Stark can always be counted on to do what he wants. Even if that includes housing a ghost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Voyage to America</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>asdflkjasdf I'm a sucker for the trope of BAMF!Tony with BAMF!Bucky sorry.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James is in Russia when he sees something unexpected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the local marketplace, the Soldier weaved through the somewhat thick crowd of people. The weather had been favorable recently, so everyone was out buying up what produce was being sold. It wasn't a stable area, to say the least, which meant there was little to no surveillance or police force. Perfect, for an ex-Hydra operative on the run. The Soldier had just finished wiping out the icy Hydra bases in Northern Russia (the phrase 'USSR' kept pushing at his mind - why? he couldn't be sure), but he had run into a major problem. Hydra's prosthetic had failed, jamming up after being abused throughout the whole of Eastern Europe. Not only that, but Hydra kept catching up to him in a way he knew they couldn't manage through surveillance alone, leading to the conclusion that a tracker had been activated in the arm. It did make sense, however much of a pain it was. </p>
<p>The Soldier - <em>James</em>, he reminded himself. I want to be called James.</p>
<p>James knew he would need to lose the arm soon enough, but it was imperative to take out the bases up North. Why? Again, he couldn't be sure, but it was an intrusive thought that had plagued him up until the last one had been imploded and crushed under surrounding mountains. It seemed like a mission objective, even though he knew no Hydra agent had given it to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whatever, I gave it to myself.</em>
</p>
<p>Now James was on his way to destroy the arm, his next mission objective, he had decided. His arm twinged in pain at the thought, but he knew it had to be done. He would not be put back under control, by anyone. The ratty TV Newsstand James was passing crackled to life (at the great triumph of its teller), bringing him to a halt. An American man in a suit was pictured on screen, walking down an aisle, being applauded by more men in suits. The man spoke to the camera filming, "My bond is with the people, and I will serve this great nation at the pleasure of myself. If there's one thing I've proven it's that you can count on me to pleasure myself."  The Russian teller looked confused at the American speaking on the screen - his TV was still broke, it seemed - but James jolted with recognition. He kept moving, of course, he wasn't new at evading surveillance, but his thoughts swirled like crazy. </p>
<p><em>The Merchant of Death is still alive.</em> Anthony Stark, feared weapons manufacturer and head of Stark Industries, was still alive. James remembered, years ago - a few cryo trips ago, even - that the man had gone missing. He had been put back to sleep before the situation was resolved, and in James' following missions and subsequent escape, he hadn't heard anything pertaining to his survival. </p>
<p>
  <em>This changes everything.</em>
</p>
<p>He was still going to cut his arm off - no use leading Hydra straight to Mr. Stark if he was going to request his help - but this meant added intelligence being brought into the knowledge of his escape. One that would never sell him out to Hydra, no less. James knew the key his handler's held for his mind still existed and still worked, and he couldn't afford to be put in a place where they could get him back. Stark, of all people, would be able to restrain him and eliminate any threat James held.</p>
<p>New Mission Objective: Contact the Merchant of Death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several weeks later, James stumbled down the dock towards his 'job' as part of a temporary shipment crew across the Pacific. The ship's destination was Alaska and was definitely part of a major drug operation. James was a hired gun, after all, not much else a one-armed, quiet, and twitchy guy could get hired for. Thankfully, he would always be a fearsome shot and had been hired on sight by the captain of the ship. Also thankfully, the crew wasn’t stupid, and they weren’t likely to get caught for possession on their way onto American soil, which was a huge part of James’ ease with accompanying them.</p>
<p>His left shoulder ached, but he put up with it. He hadn't quite cut all of it off, no use having an open wound if there was a perfectly fine metal cap, but that meant that the especially sensitive neuroreceptors were constantly firing off frantic signals at having been ripped apart. He'd lasted sixty-odd years under Hydra's control, however, so he ignored it to the best of his abilities. He took up his post - haggard beard and ripped clothing in full effect - and he was officially America bound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>James had cleaned up his appearance – now he had a ‘goatee’ and his hair was washed and pulled back neatly. Still enough of a disguise, but geared in a way to subtly manipulate wary American’s subconscious into trusting him and his associates, if only a little. Every little bit of leeway helped, he knew. The rest of the crew had followed suit after he appeased the Captain’s suspicion. The captain had questioned him when James first appeared cleaned up, with clothes mended and hair washed.</p>
<p>
  <em>The captain eyed James suspiciously. “Where are your weapons?” he asked in harsh Russian. James maintained his blank expression as he casually toured the weapons on his person that he had carefully hidden away. “Hidden.” He replied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At the obvious question on the captain’s face, he elaborated, “For practice in America. You know how flighty they can be, why give them reason to suspect?” He threw in an obvious jab, “You do want to remain undetected, correct?” James knew without a doubt that the ship and crew would get through American customs just fine, but James needed even more caution to keep off of Hydra’s all-seeing radar. Again, subtle manipulation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The captain’s eyes narrowed as he scowled fiercely, not phasing James in the slightest. “I suppose,” he spat, along with a few slurs geared towards the feminine nature of James’ hair. He stalked off, and a day later he and the rest of the crew had mended clothes, clean hair, and trimmed beards.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pulled into the designated port in Alaska. As predicted, they made it through customs with no roused suspicion, allowing James to go through undetected and uncounted. After collecting his pay from the captain, he slipped off the ship and into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Suck My ___, Senator <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony's point of view during and after his press conference.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony marched down the aisle, press smile firmly in place, and heart decidedly not on the brink of failure. </p>
<p><em>It isn't,</em> he thought, <em>I am not about to have a panic attack on live television, in front of Justin Hammer, no less.</em></p>
<p>He spoke to the camera he was following down the central aisle of the courtroom. He was rambling, he knew, so he finished up, "My bond is with the people, and I will serve this great nation at the pleasure of myself. If there's one thing I've proven it's that you can count on me to pleasure myself." He smirked; Pepper would yell at him for that for sure. Not that he would listen, of course. </p>
<p>As soon as he was in the car, with Happy as the chauffeur, he crumpled into himself, slumping over onto the door. He was shaking, ever so slightly. His mind was empty and yet racing at the same time. Tony’s face was blank of emotion as he zoned out into his own head, staring straight ahead into the seat in front of him. He didn’t cry, he didn’t hyperventilate, and he didn’t show anything outward. That’s just how it was.</p>
<p><em>Stark men are made of iron,</em> he thought bitterly. His chest hurt with the pace of his heart. He didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>Happy noticed, of course, but he didn’t say anything, mercifully. He knew that confrontation in the courthouse had taken a lot out of him. He could easily draw the parallels between the Ten Rings forcing Tony’s hand and the U.S. government wanting to do the same thing, just under the guise of righteousness.</p>
<p>Tony was working through his anxiety, going over the events that had transpired. He hated, <em>hated,</em> the way they had manipulated Jim’s words. He knew his friend didn’t mean anything that the Senator had tried to imply. Rhodey was honest, and he did his job well, and Tony didn’t blame him for that. He knew Tony’s faults and weaknesses, and while he certainly didn’t exploit them, he couldn’t just exclude them from his evaluation. The Senator had completely taken advantage of that, and he hated him for it. Rhodey felt guilty, Tony was sure, <em>even though he has no reason to,</em> he thought. And that hurt more than what the report had implied. He knew he was seen as a potential threat; he knew that he wasn’t under verifiable, democratic control. And he wanted to change that, eventually, but he wasn’t ready for that yet. A symptom of PTSD, his therapist had said. He knew he wasn’t perfect, and that transparency and accountability were necessary if he wanted the support of the American people.</p>
<p>But, he wasn’t ready for that. </p>
<p>He picked his head up, his heart in less pain and mind (mostly) righted. “Can you believe they had the <em>gall</em> to bring in <em>Hammer?</em> Of all the people!” He genuinely laughed, and Happy quietly relaxed in relief, laughing as well. “Even Hank Pym would have been better! Honestly, I’m insulted. I should sue for emotional distress.” Happy laughed along and shook his head, <em>he’s back.</em></p>
<p>“Anyway, Hap, I’m going to need you to take a quick detour around Capitol Hill here, make me miss my flight. I need a good excuse to show off.” Happy rolled his eyes, “Sure thing, boss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He flew across the country in his suit back to Malibu, making sure to slow his pace and dip down into range for the press, doing loop-de-loops as he went. He was tempted to draw a dick, but Pepper texted him mid-flight with a warning against that exact thought. </p>
<p>
  <em>Damn, she knows me too well.</em>
</p>
<p>Instead, he wrote, "Suck My ___ Senator" in cursive, with a heart at the end. Censored and everything, for the children, of course. Really it was to let the observer decide whether "Ass" or "Dick" would have been a better insult, as he couldn't decide himself. "Hey J, can you check twitter's trending page to see which hashtag is more popular?" JARVIS was silent as he searched, an obvious declaration of judgment.</p>
<p>"I believe the hashtag '#SuckMyDickSenator&lt;3' currently has more popularity, although the other option is just behind it." Tony laughed, "I knew it! Dick jokes never get old, JARVIS, remember that."</p>
<p>The AI responded after a beat, "Of course, Sir. Shall I file this advice next to 'always make sure a woman finishes in bed' or 'never smoke cannabis and drink absinthe in the same night'?"</p>
<p>Tony smirked, "Aw, J! You do listen to my advice! Also, ‘finishes’? ‘Cannabis’? I didn't raise you to be a prude, buddy." He patted the wall, even though JARVIS had no touch receptors. </p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I should ask him if he wants any, he thought absently.</em>
</p>
<p>“Alright J set the tone, we've got work to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been weeks, the court meeting had slipped from his mind, and Rhodey had predictably confirmed Tony's previous concerns about the results of the Senator's manipulation. But, the two had made up, and all was well on that front. Well, except for the man's fashion sense but <em>that</em> was another matter entirely. He had just finished making upgrades to the suit, incorporating some new ideas for prosthetics to see if he could figure out one snag that kept coming back to bite him. </p>
<p>As he was cleaning up to go to bed – apparently, he had an important meeting in the morning, or so Pepper said – a security alarm went off in the mansion above his workshop. </p>
<p><em>Huh. That’s not good.</em> “J? Full blackout in the workshop please, and release the suit.” </p>
<p>“Of course, sir. May I suggest calling the proper authorities?”</p>
<p>“No, JARVIS, you may <em>not.</em> Didn’t I just tell you I don’t know who I can trust right now?”</p>
<p>With his version of a sigh - he released air brakes somewhere in the workshop – JARVIS continued directing the bots to fully assemble the armor around Tony in silence. “Don’t sigh at me, young man,” Tony shot a look at a camera as he ushered the bots over as they rushed to get all the parts on of his suit. He gave DUM-E and U reassuring pats on the head as they whirred and beeped worriedly, having at least a rudimentary understanding that this was not a for-fun suit up. </p>
<p>“I’ll be alright you two worry-warts, now finish up, would you?” The fond smile couldn’t quite be erased from his face. “No, no, DUM-E, about a mile to the left and up a centimeter- there you go, bud,” he said, as the calf piece clicked in place. With the suit fully assembled – “You made good time, boys, good job” – he made his way up to the mansion. “JARVIS, what do you have for me?”</p>
<p>“It appears that there has been a breach under the lower level of the West-facing wall, sir.” Tony looked, and sure enough, there was a bolt left on the floor where a floor panel had been undone. There weren’t any marks on the entire (thoroughly reinforced and bulletproof) glass wall that spanned the entire West side of the house. “He didn’t even try? Damn, I’m getting too predictable. J, make a-“ He was cut off by movement in the shadows to his left. “Seriously, you’re sticking with the cliché movie-villain shadow-lurk? Really?”</p>
<p>The shadows moved and out stepped a tall figure with long, dark hair, heavy combat boots, and- “Are you missing an arm? What the hell, man, they can’t be underestimating me <em>that</em> bad these days, I’m not even old!” Tony took up a fighting stance, even though he could have just shot the guy with a repulsor, maybe he just wanted to get a couple reinforced jabs into the guy who thought Tony Stark would be beaten by a guy with <em>one arm,</em> alright?</p>
<p>The guy raised his one (<em>one!</em>) arm in surrender, Tony scoffed. “What, you want a high-five now? Yeah, congrats, you broke into my house, now are you gonna try and hit me or not?”</p>
<p>The man’s brow furrowed and spoke in halting English, “What is a ‘high-five’?”</p>
<p><em>Great, he’s Russian.</em> “What did I do to piss off Medvedev now? C’mon, товарищ, out with it.” The man shook his head, “I am not here for Medvedev, I am here for myself.” Tony sighed, “Fine. What family member of yours am I supposed to be responsible for, huh?” </p>
<p>He shook his head again, “No family, I am here for <em>Tony Stark,</em> купец смерти.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>товарищ - "comrade"</p>
<p>купец смерти - "Merchant of Death"</p>
<p>Translations are via Google Translate, so don't @ me if they're terrible lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Энтони Старк, Купец Смерти</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony works out who, exactly, broke into his house. And- wait, <em>Hydra?</em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Timeline whO? Mention of Peter as 'Tony's kid' bc I am Soft for IronDad okay? Fight me &gt;:(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He shook his head again, “No family, I am here for Энтони Старк, Купец Смерти.”</em>
</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes narrowed, “Calling me ‘Merchant of Death’ is really a way to win a guy over, <em>commie,</em>” he spat as he raised a repulsor, done with this guy’s shit. The guy’s eyes widened, “No! I need купец смерти to help, only he can fix what гидра has done.”</p>
<p>It was Tony’s turn to widen his eyes as he stepped back from the man. “Hydra?”</p>
<p>The man fell to his knees quite suddenly, with his head bowed. In Russian he spoke, “<em>I know I shouldn’t have come; I should have eliminated the threat I pose, but I am selfish. I removed the arm, but it is not enough. They still have the words, and I have no doubt they will catch up to me eventually.</em>”</p>
<p>“Woah, woah, <em>Hydra</em> might catch up with you? You should have started with that, god’s sake. JARVIS, full lockdown of both workshops, the lab, and the you-know-what room. Start full surveillance of areas where this man was in the last two months – no, six – and run all facial recognition and deep search for any connections to Hydra affiliates or Hydra itself. And while you’re at it, run facial on this guy, since he hasn’t been kind enough to introduce himself.” </p>
<p>At the same time, the man and JARVIS replied to Tony’s last statement. “I am the Asset-”</p>
<p>“No need, sir. This man is James Buchanan Barnes, former officer of the 107th Infantry Regiment. He was declared missing and subsequently dead in 1945 by a one Steven Grant Rogers, of the Howling Commandos, under the alias of Captain America.”</p>
<p>Barnes startled as JARVIS’ voice rang through the room, rather than in Tony’s helmet, almost rising to a defensive stance before remembering himself and dropping back to his knees. “What the fuck? Barnes? Who the hell is ‘the Asset’? How are you alive?”</p>
<p>Barnes’ head dropped further to his chest as he grimaced, before raising his head back up as he schooled his expression, “I am the Asset of Hydra, the Winter Soldier,” he switched to Russian, “<em>I have almost no memory of James Buchanan Barnes except his name. From what I understand, James Barnes was captured by Hydra after his disappearance and brainwashed into what I am now.</em>” James’ face remained stoic as he glared straight ahead, jaw clenched, and awaiting judgment.</p>
<p>Tony’s heart dropped, “Holy shit… JARVIS, is there any way to corroborate this?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” he replied, “Several sightings and word of the Winter Soldier have been heard throughout the years as almost, as one might say, a ‘ghost story’. The Soldier has been rumored to have been involved in many famous assassinations and is highly regarded as the most dangerous weapon Hydra operatives have ever made.” James dropped his head, still on his knees, and hunched into himself.</p>
<p>“Apologies, Sargent Barnes, I did not mean to cause any undue distress.” Tony could tell JARVIS most definitely meant to cause ‘undue distress.’ <em>So petty, just like his father,</em> Tony thought with a smile, thankful Barnes couldn’t see. That thought was fleeting as he tried to process who was before him. Of course, he knew (and JARVIS knew that he knew) who the Winter Soldier was. The brief information JARVIS stated was purely for Barnes' benefit- and to satisfy J's overprotective streak, apparently. Tony knew what the Soldier had done.</p>
<p>“JARVIS, turn on some lights, would you? I’m tired of the moody lighting. I know, I know, so unlike me, but I’m being a Serious Adult now, okay?”</p>
<p>“Of course, sir.” Tony could almost hear the airbrakes being released downstairs. “So that's, what, 66, 67 years in captivity? You still haven’t answered my other question; how are you alive?”</p>
<p>James shifted, looking at his left shoulder briefly, “гидра <em>experimented on many men, only I and very few others survived. They wanted to make the perfect soldier.</em>”</p>
<p>“So, you're saying you're a super soldier, just like Cap?” </p>
<p>His brow furrowed, “Cap?”</p>
<p>“Captain America, the first successful super serum experiment. Your old self's best bud, too.” </p>
<p>James didn’t react to the mention of Captain America, but he answered Tony's earlier question, “I am the perfect soldier.”</p>
<p>Tony snorted, “Humble too, apparently. Okay Sarge, that's well and good and all, but now one question- well actually no, two questions remain. Why are you here, and why the <em>hell</em> should I help you?”</p>
<p>“Only купец смерти, Level 10 threat; Status: Do Not Engage; can eliminate the Level 9 threat of the rogue Asset of Hydra.”</p>
<p>“Why are you only a level 9? I thought you were supposed to be the perfect soldier.”</p>
<p>James rolled his empty shoulder, drawing attention to it. “<em>You could say I need a hand.</em>” A startled laugh made its way out of Tony's mouth, “Was that a pun? You're literally on my floor right now, Sargent, I hate to remind you. So, I know why you're here, but why should I help you?”</p>
<p>James fought the urge to shudder as his heartrate picked up: Why should Tony Stark help him? Why would the man whose parents he had killed do anything more than offer to put him down? He took a deep breath, “<em>You said on the television that you could be counted on to pleasure yourself. Many considered the Arm to be the peak of prosthetic technology, but I know your intellect to be infallibly better. Consider it an opportunity to stroke your… ‘ego.’</em>”</p>
<p>
  <em>God why had he said that, that was Not what he'd meant to say- shit, there was no way Stark would help him now, if he ever would have before. Jesus, break into his house, bring up bad memories, then insult him? Stupid-</em>
</p>
<p>A laugh broke James out of his head, “Hah! You heard that, huh. One of my better one-liners, I have to admit. Fine, you’ve wooed me, I'm in.” JARVIS cut in, concerned, “Sir, if I may advise-“</p>
<p>Tony shook his head – still in the suit, he wasn’t stupid – “Again, J, no you may not. Barnes, you're coming with me, I'm looking at that fire hazard you call a shoulder socket before I hit the sack. JARVIS- unlock the less classified workshop,” – the one <em>without</em> sensitive information about him and his kid – “and start the coffee machine, pretty please? Gotta make sure no more baddies come knocking – or <em>not</em> knocking, looking at you, James – at our door anytime soon.”</p>
<p>James was startled into silence, but Tony ignored it and kept talking, “And for chris'sake, get off the floor, you're making me sad, dammit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Энтони Старк, Купец Смерти - Anthony Stark, Merchant of Death</p>
<p>купец смерти - Merchant of Death</p>
<p>гидра - Hydra</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Flashbacks and Sleep Deprivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>drink every time you see the word 'admittedly' in this chapter, lmao (kill me)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James was silent as the two-headed down to Tony's workshop. Tony was also quiet, at least on the outside. Inside, he was questioning himself. <em>Letting a ghost story assassin who killed his parents into a workshop full of sharp, shiny things was a good idea, right?</em></p><p>Tony snorted, thankfully muted by Jarvis from inside the suit. Self-preservation had never been his strong suit, as anyone who knew him could attest. <em>Oh well, at least the assassin ghost story is notoriously competent.</em> No regular joe-shmoe could be found pulling the wool over Tony Stark's eyes, that just wouldn't do. No, if Tony was going to die in the near future at the hands of tall, dark, and fearsome, at least he wouldn't look like a wimp.</p><p>They made it to the workshop – Tony still clanking along in the suit – before either of them spoke again. Unsurprisingly, Tony broke the relative silence first, "Listen, Barnes, I'm going to be real with you. I'm not positive you're not here to kill me, but frankly, I just don't care. So, here's how it's going to go down: I'm going to take off some of the suit, and you're not going to touch me, or I will not feel sorry for any automatic reactions that may maim." Tony gave James a pointed look, which he caught before he diverted his gaze downward and let his hair fall over his face. Tony nodded at the non-response before he finally let the faceplate drop.</p><p>James steeled himself for a moment before following after Tony as he continued into the workshop. He hadn't… forgotten what Stark looked like, per se; he'd just been forcibly reminded when the man dropped the mask covering his face. Stark's visage hadn't been done justice on that shitty television back in Russia. His eyes gleamed in a manic, jittery sort of way, but it fit him well. Stark's hair was in complete curly disarray, worlds away from the carefully strewn look he had sported in the courtroom. He was also flushed – the apples of his cheeks were bright red, as well as his forehead and lips. His neck was damp with sweat which crept up to the base of his skull, further curling the hair there. Overall, it was the look of an overworked, exhausted man.</p><p>But by <em>god</em> did it suit him.</p><p>"Sarge! You comin' or what?" James' head snapped over to where Tony was stood. He'd cleaned off a section of worktable (read: shoved all non-delicate things onto the floor, and stacked the rest), and was gesturing to the stool next to him. Internally, James sighed in relief as he made his way over. </p><p><em>No chair, and no restraints. Foolish, but the sentiment is nice.</em> Who knew what James would do when Stark began work on what remained of the arm. </p><p>"More restraints are required for effective maintenance on the Asset." James felt it was only fair to warn the man of the risk he was taking, "When restraints aren't used, techs tend to die, Stark. Just thought you should know." He clenched his jaw, it wasn't that he wanted to be restrained, it's just- Stark was the only one capable of containing the threat he posed. The world as a whole couldn't afford to lose that protection from James – from the Asset, Fist of Hydra.</p><p>Tony scoffed in response to James' warning, "Well first, I am <em>not</em> some stupid 'tech,'" he jokingly held his nose in the air in mock aristocracy, "I prefer the term mechanic, genius, genius mechanic, etcetera. Secondly – you aren't the Asset anymore, Barnes. You're in <em>my</em> workshop, and I don't strap people down when working on them." Tony looked James in the eye with a smirk, "Unless we set up a safeword first, of course," he winked. </p><p>James' brows knitted together, "The As-" – no, not the Asset, Stark had said – "<em>My</em> comfort is of no consequence. The physical integrity of… the mechanic, is."</p><p>Tony shook his head, "No can do. My workshop, my rules. Now, sit – or stand if you prefer – so I can make sure you don't light your bed sheets on fire."</p><p><em>What bedsheets?</em> James didn't have anywhere to sleep.</p><p>Still, James conceded and stepped into place next to Tony. He decided to sit – to provide better access to the arm, of course, not because he felt like he was going to pass out from lack of food and sleep. Definitely not.</p><p>The gloves retracted from Tony's hands, and he pushed the sleeve of James' shirt up past the shoulder joint. James' head jerked towards Stark's as the man hissed in surprise and slight horror, "Holy shit, what did they do?" <em>Ah, right.</em> James had done quite a number on the arm, and it wasn't pretty. But he <em>had</em> to make sure Hydra didn't follow him straight to Stark. </p><p>James spoke up, "Sorry, I hope I didn't make the work harder, but I had to know that гидра had no way to track me." Tony couldn't help but notice Barnes' English was getting smoother as the night went on. Then, when what Barnes said had registered, "No, no, not the way it's torn up - <em>that</em> I understand, trust me - it's the way that the- well, the way everything is done, actually. What the hell…?" He trailed off. James looked over at Tony once more, he looked mad. </p><p>
  <em>How have I screwed this up already? Stark was fine a second ago.</em>
</p><p>Tony took a deep breath, "I feel the need to tell you this, the way this is attached to you- the metal to the skin, that is, not to mention anything further in," he took a moment to shudder, "but, the way this is designed, it's working directly against how you super soldiers work. At least, how Cap works. If you look at the skin here," a projected video of what Stark was working on popped up in James' view, "You can see that it's been grated down and re-healed over and over, and it will never fully heal unless the metal is removed…" he grimaced visibly as he trailed off once more.</p><p>Tony moved on, "But, that's not what we're working on right now- I can manipulate the current receptors to be a closed circuit, which will decrease the amount of pain you are probably in – you <em>are</em> allowed to say 'ow,' you know that right? I haven't exactly been gentle – but fixing it is going to hurt." He looked to James for his decision on how he wanted to move forward. James looked confused, "… why are you telling me this?" He asked.</p><p>Tony's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Because it's <em>your</em> arm here, Sparky. I'm not the decision-maker here, I'm just the mechanic." James's brow furrowed before he nodded slightly, although the confused look remained. "I- гидра is redundant, they are sure to have something hiding in what remains of this," he pointed his head at his shoulder, "My goal in coming to you," he met Tony's eye, "was to ensure that I no longer pose a threat as a weapon of гидра." James repeated himself from earlier, "Only купец смерти, Level 10 threat; Status: Do Not Engage; can eliminate the Level 9 threat of the rogue Asset of Hydra."</p><p>Tony considered what James said for a moment before nodding, "Okay, I see your point. J, run a full scan on metal man's shoulder here. Look for any anomalies – clusters of synthetic material, back-run receptors; anything that doesn't match up with the rest of the projected design." Earlier, Tony had JARVIS start extrapolate a basic blueprint based on what remained of the arm, and it was finally finished. It wasn't half bad, and James said as much to Stark when the blueprint was pulled up as JARVIS completed Tony's request.</p><p>"Of course it 'isn't half bad,' Barnes. I'm Tony Stark, in case you forgot," he shot back. "But now that we're on the subject- how much do you know about the arm? Are there any details I should know?"</p><p>James shook his head, and spoke in Russian, "No, the design you have made encompasses the rudimentary function of the arm before I destroyed it. The actual plating and fluidity of the arm are much less than that of your design. It was made to take severe damage and be both an asset and a hindrance during missions. It was a way to track mission progress." </p><p>Tony shuddered, <em>a leash</em>. His mind trailed back to the day he had found out the truth about his parents.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tony was in the middle of working on maximizing the efficiency of some project or other when JARVIS spoke in his discreet earpiece – only used when there was sensitive information at hand. "Sir, may I suggest immediate blackout protocol and that you take a seat at your earliest convenience?"</em>
</p><p><em>Tony's eyebrows shot up, that did </em>not<em> sound good. "… Sure, JARVIS, proceed with blackout protocol. You gonna tell me what this is about?"</em></p><p>
  <em>JARVIS blacked out the labs' clear glass walls and closed all the holo-screens, as well as any access to the world outside the lab – physical, wireless, or otherwise. "Yes, sir. The deep search conducted on Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nicholas "Nick" Joseph Fury has yielded some… unexpected results. The Director's link to Alexander Pierce – a member of the World Security Council and former Director of Shield – has led my search to one of Mr. Pierce's associates, Russian Colonel and Hydra Operative Vasily Karpov, whose various hidden files are of immediate importance."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hydra!?" Tony shouted, "J, what the fuck- those guys are all dead, what are you talking about?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As I too had thought, sir, but evidently this assumption was false."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sass on this AI… Tony shook his head. "Right, clearly. Okay, so is there more to this Karpov situation than the fact that apparently fucking Hydra is still in existence?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sir, the video file I have uncovered concerns the death of Howard and Maria Stark." Tony felt his entire body start a cold sweat with dread. He sat down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, J. Just play the file, might as well get it over with."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>JARVIS began the security tape reel. The road, the crash- those were both familiar. But it continued – god, it wasn't supposed to continue. Tony saw the figure pull up behind a motorcycle behind his parents' car. He saw him get off the bike and head towards the car. He saw his Father's face get bashed in, and he saw the hand get wrapped around his mother's throat. He saw the briefcase get taken out of Howard's trunk. He saw it all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then it was over. Tony hadn't realized, but he had started crying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"J? Play it again."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony played it again, and again, and again until 13 hours had passed and he wasn't even watching it anymore, just listening to the static, analog audio until he was ready to process more information. That was when JARVIS told him the rest of the story – the figure was the fabled Winter Soldier, Hydra Operative extraordinaire who never failed a mission and never got identified. He was sent after the experimental super serum Howard had in his trunk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This somehow made it so much worse. Mom died… over a failed super-soldier serum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony had seen Howard's notes over it, and he knew it wouldn't work- so did Howard. That hurt more than Howard being a typical drunk and crashing the car. Howard, in his twisted, sick, but sane right mind knowingly put Mom in danger. And he lost the bet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony was furious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Together, he and JARVIS scoured the world for more information on the Winter Soldier. They found so little, but at the same time, it meant so much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Winter Soldier was a super soldier, still in commission, and he was completely at the mercy (or lack thereof) of his handlers. Tortured, brainwashed, and turned into a machine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It didn't take away the hurt, but it helped Tony direct his rage and grief towards the proper targets. Because of that information, Alexander Pierce was dead, as well as several other Hydra Operatives. Not directly by Tony's hands, but certainly by his machinations, by his design. S.H.I.E.L.D was now truly a governmental agency, not that that comforted Tony any, and Nick Fury was officially his bitch for the rest of his fucking life.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Back to the present, Tony re-assessed the situation – James Barnes was the Winter Soldier, who killed his parents. James Barnes, Howard's old buddy, and coincidentally part of Tony's bisexual awakening, awkwardly enough.</p><p>
  <em>Whatever, not the time.</em>
</p><p>"Okay, so no hidden rockets or snack compartments in there – good to know," he joked. James had no doubt noticed his tension at the flashback, and Tony wanted to dispel it. Emotions were <em>not</em> his thing.</p><p>Tony worked on dismantling the more mangled bits of the arm while closing off neuro-receptors as he went. With each receptor turned off, James relaxed ever so slightly. </p><p>Finally, Tony was done. "Okay Barnes, you're as fixed as you're gonna get for tonight, I need to do some more sophisticated poking around than I am prepared to do right now, it's been a long night. I won't be confident in the lack of a tracking device until I see some more of the inside, but for now, at least you're in less pain. There's plenty of empty guest rooms scattered throughout the place, so I'll just have JARVIS assign one to you." Admittedly, Tony was a little (read: a lot) sleep-deprived.</p><p>James' head shot up, "What?"</p><p>Tony raised a brow, completely misinterpreting the man's confusion, "What do you mean, 'what'? JARVIS? You know, the disembodied voice coming from the ceiling? Anyway, like I said: guest room, you stay, and maybe don't go poking around, no one knows you're here and I'd like to keep it that way, no offense." </p><p>Yeah, very sleep deprived.</p><p>The bots then swarmed Tony, working on taking off the remnants of the suit, making too much noise for James to get a word in edgewise, not that he was in a position of eloquence at the moment anyway. Tony spoke to JARVIS above the noise, "J? Prepare for a level 'Fuck Me' project tomorrow, if you would. Add some sanitation equipment to that list, along with a killer magnifying glass. Thanks, buddy."</p><p>Tony was finally out of the suit, unconsciously never turning his back to Barnes, and he wiped his hand in his hair, only for it to come back sopping wet with sweat. He made a face and said a quiet 'eugh' before fully turning to Barnes. He looked shell-shocked, to say the least. "Why are you offering me a place to sleep?"</p><p><em>Huh, yeah I guess that is a little weird, considering he killed my parents. I need to go to bed.</em> Tony thought for a second before replying semi-coherently, "'S just like you said, Barnes, gotta make sure you aren't a threat anymore, and make sure they can't find you. Can't just let you get caught because I was a bad host- how would that make me look? See, if anything, this is for my personal benefit," Tony finished with a decisive nod. That last part may have been more to convince Tony than James, admittedly.</p><p>With that, as James hesitantly acquiesced and listened to JARVIS' instructions, Tony marched himself over to the couch in the lab and promptly passed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>гидра - Hydra</p><p>купец смерти - Merchant of Death</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>